


Daily Blossom 30

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feminine Sam, Gen, Girly Sam, Happy Ending, Nail Polish, OOC but who cares, Sam likes nail polish, finding stuff in a motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Sam finds nail polish in a motel. And he can’t help but tap into his girly side. But how will Dean feel about that?





	Daily Blossom 30

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had where Dean got Sam some nail polish for his birthday.

It was Sam who first found the nail polish bottle left in the drawer. Dean was out interrogating neighbours and Sam went shopping for whatever they needed for the week they would spend staying in the motel. He found the bottle in the drawer near Dean's bed. And Sam couldn't help but stare at it. The bottle said Covergirl Daily Blossom 30. But Sam honestly didn't care about the name. The only thing he saw was his favourite nail polish colour.

If it weren't for the fact Dean would return in two hours, Sam would have gladly painted his nails. Yes, it was girly, but he didn't care. Bobby pins, nail polish, bracelets, rings, hair tie charms, he liked all things girly. When he was alone for extended periods of time, screw masculinity. Sam could spend hours losing himself in caring about his looks.

Reluctantly, Sam put the bottle back where he found it and started up his computer to do research. It stung his heart to know the nail polish was so close yet so far away. He hated it. He hated hiding that side of him. Sure, at first the sneak factor was fun, but now that Dean was always around him, Sam was getting tired of having limited time alone. Maybe he'll start a fight with Dean so they can separate for a few days and he could wear the nail polish.

It was Dean who found the nail polish next. Upon his return, Dean went to place his wallet in the drawer and pulled out the nail polish instead. "What's this?" Sam's chest tightened as he watched Dean's eyes run across the polish. "Is this yours?" Dean asked Sam.

"No!" Sam said a little too quickly. He calmed himself to speak slower and quieter. "Dean, I don't wear nail polish."

Dean shrugged. He put the polish on top of the bedside table and shut the drawer. "You sure you don’t want to try?”

"No Dean. I don't want to try. Too girly." Fuck this act. Sam tried to forget the polish but his brain latched on to that therapeutic feeling of stroking the brush along his nails. His fingers twitched, longing to be loved. Sam couldn’t even remember the last time he put on nail polish. He guessed back in his freshman year at Stanford. Had it really been that long?

"Well, I'm gonna try." Shamelessly, Dean sat down on his bed and opened the bottle. He thwacked the brush on the inside of the bottle to rid the excess liquid off the tip of the brush. Sam watched as Dean began stroking the brush roughly across his nails, not in a patterned and smooth coating, but in uneven circles. Anxiety pounded his chest. Every part of him screamed to correct Dean, and yet he stayed quiet.

But not for long. A few seconds later and he gave out. "You're doing it wrong," he called across the room.

Dean looked up. "I am?"

Shit. Sam backed off and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean... I think you are..?"

Dean sighed. "Alright, Sam. Drop the act. I know you like chick stuff and girly thingys. You zero in on it whenever you see it. You've been doing it since you were around 12, I think. Now, I don't know why you like, but honestly, I don't care. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Sam's jaw dropped. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that. “Dean... you... you mean it?"

"I typically mean what I say," Dean said. "Unless I lie. But that's not the point. Now get over here and help me paint my middle finger."

A smile spread across Sam's lips. Eagerly, he left his computer, crossing the room in two strides. He knelt down in front of Dean and took the brush away, then carefully worked out the lumps and air pockets from Dean's middle fingernail. To his delight, Dean didn't put up a fuss at all but watched curiously.

Ten minutes later, Sam was still beaming as he and Dean held out their marching painted fingernails together. After giving Dean a motel-made manicure (“Your cuticles are horrible, Dean.”) Dean let Sam paint the polish onto one of his hands, then tried the other hand himself, which came out quite decent, give or take. Then Sam did his own nails to properly show Dean the artistic skill behind painting nails.

"Well, Sammy. I think we look absolutely stunning," Dean chuckled. He sniffed his hand. "This smells funny."

"It's a chemical," Sam said. "It's going to smell funny."

“So how long do we wait for it to dry?”

"Just a few more minutes." Sam flicked his hands to speed the drying and Dean copied. “Thank you, Dean, for being understanding."

"Hey, anything for my little brother."

Sam smirked at Dean’s chicken flapping before turning his attention back to his nails. His heart leapt. He felt so pretty! Just seeing his nails coated with pink boiled his happiness until he nearly bubbled over. And having Dean doing it with him only added to Sam's glee.

"By the way, did you find any nail polish remover?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I think we're going to be stuck with painted nails until it comes off naturally."

"Or if we lose a finger to whatever we're hunting."

"That too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! Or didn’t enjoy!


End file.
